Living A Lie
by FF Queen
Summary: Snape's got a daughter who gets a job at Hogwarts, but there's something about her...Something making her close to Harry...
1. Default Chapter

Living a Lie ******************************************************* Dis: Ok, I don't own Harry Potter, the legend JK does! ^_^  
  
A/N: Not much to say but enjoy! And don't forget to reveiw. :P *******************************************************  
  
"Insolent brats." Snape muttered to himself, scanning over some of the 6th years' essays. He picked up Neville Longbottom's and shook his head before marking it and placing it on a pile of other essay papers. But there was something in the back of Snape's mind, a weird feeling like he was been watched, although he was alone in the freezing dungeons. Placing an essay down he walked over to the fire and stared into it, even though the fire didn't do much to light or warm the place up. The feeling seemed to grow stronger everytime he looked around over his shoulder. He suddenly jumped a little as he heard footsteps approaching him. "Severus..."  
  
Snape paused, turning around to see a blurry figure. He could make out that whoever it was was a woman, a long haired, green eyed woman. "L-Lily?" Snape's eyes widened in shock, it WAS Lily... So he thought. The woman shook her head before becoming more solid, but still ghost-like. "No, although I am related to her." Snape gave her a confused look. Maybe Lily had a twin sister? He didn't know. "Well...Who are you? What do you want?" The woman shook her head before becoming completely solid. When she stepped closer to Snape, he noticed that she was no older than 20. "Don't tell me you don't remember me?" She whispered, her voice slightly hurt. "You can't be!"  
  
The next morning was noisy as usual in the Great Hall. Suddenly everyone fell quiet as a beautiful woman, all clad in black and silver took her spot at the teachers' table next to Snape. Well, all the boys fell silent. Hermione shook her head as she knocked Harry and Ron's jaws shut. But before the noise could start up again, McGonagall hit her knife against her goblet as Dumbledore stood up to give his usual morning annoucements. "As you all have noticed, we have a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Miss. Amelia Snape." Everyone gave a sharp gasp before a quiet murmering filled the Great Hall. "On other news, the Quidditch match will be cancelled, but a special event will be taking it's place on the pitch after lunch." Everyone looked interested, even though most of the Quidditch fans looked like they had been hit by lightning. Especially Harry, who was now the captain for Gryffindor.  
  
"Snape? She can't be related to him!" Harry looked disappointed, Ron didn't blame him. "Oh, honestly! Didn't you see how young she was? She could EASILY be his daughter." Hermione tutted, shaking her head as she pushed her Transfigurtaion books into her book bag. "But she's too good looking to be Snape's daughter!" Ron replied as Harry nodded in agreement. "And besides, Hermione, who could the mother be? I mean she'd have to be desprate to get with Snape..." Harry suddenly cracked, bursting out into uncontrollable laughter. Hermione had to admit that they probably would have to be desprate, but she didn't dare say it, especially with Amelia strolling along the hall.  
  
"Go and ask her if you really want to know." Hermione suggested as Ron and Harry finally managed to stifle their laughing. "Oh yeah....'Hey Proffessor, are you the daughter of that slimy git?'" Harry and Ron started laughing again. Hermione sighed and walked up to Amelia, dropping her book bag on Harry's foot before leaving. "Hi Proffessor." Hermione smiled, and unexpectedly, got a smile back. "Oh, hello. Hermione isn't it?" Amelia replied, her green eyes twinkling. She didn't really look like Snape, although that she wore black like he did. "Yes, how'd you know?" Hermione asked, her face looking confused. "Let's say I have my ways." Amelia laughed a little. "Hey Proffessor I was wondering...Are you related to Proffessor Snape by any chance?" Suddenly Amelia fell quiet. "Yes." **************************************************************************** *********** How was that? I've got a BIG thing in the next chapter, just wait! ^_^ But that's if I get enough reveiws... 


	2. Chapter 2

Living a Lie  
*******************************************************  
Dis: Ok, I don't own Harry Potter, the legend JK does! ^_^  
  
A/N: Sorry it's taken a little while to update! I had to go into town, buy new shoes and Christmas presents...And then I had to go in on another day, just to reserve tickets to Harry Potter! Well besides that...I've really been doign nothing, but anyway, here's the next chapter, and no, Amelia isn't something that rhymes with twister, to Harry and, since I beleive that Nacrissa is a sister to Lily and Petunia (Nacrissa means 'flower', so think about it!), she's also related to Draco. Which, I think, this is getting pretty obvious, and I'm sorry about basing the first couple of chapters on Amelia, but it'll soon flatten out to Harry and...I'm not saying, being the main characters. Oh my God! I think that's one of the longest author notes I've ever written! xX   
*******************************************************  
  
"He's my...Brother." Amelia answered quickly before Hermione could say anything more. "Well...I suppose I better get ready for the next lesson. I'll see you around."  
"See you, Proffessor." Hermione answered, a little pale, before walking back over to Harry and Ron.  
"Well?" Harry asked impatiently, kicking Hermione's book bag from his foot.  
"Snape's her father, didn't I tell you so?"  
"Oi...Here we go again with the 'I-know-I'm-right-about-everything' attitude." Ron groaned, rolling his eyes.  
"And you're the one to talk?" Hermione snapped, picking up her book bag.  
"Whatever..."  
  
"So what class do we have next?" Harry asked Ron as they strolled down an almost empty corridor, Hermione no longer tagging behind them. "I don't know...Wait...Divination..." Ron replied, looking at his timetable with a sour frown.  
"Great...Well I guess the good thing is about it, we get to peek down Lavender's shirt when she's trying to look into the old bat's crystal ball."  
"I know what you're saying, there's nothing else better to bloody do there..."  
"Too true...I'm giving up Divination next year...I don't why I even took it up in the first place..."  
"Well...Didn't you just poke your wand at the list like most of us did?"  
"Oh yeah, I guess you've got a point..."  
  
"Welcome back, my dear students." Just hearing Proffessor Trelawney's airy voice made Ron and Harry want to fall asleep. "Today we'll be revising palm reading..." She said calmly, walking over to Harry, making Harry hold out his hand automatically. "My dear boy..."  
"I know, I know. I have the shortest life line you've ever seen." Harry finished, sighing, as Ron tried hard not to laugh.  
"I'm afraid you have a lot to learn about palm reading, my dear. It appears that something from your past, will resurface today..." Trelawney whispered dramatically before letting go of Harry's hand.  
"Right..." Harry muttered silently under his breath.  
  
"Do you think she was right?" Ron asked as the pair headed toward the Great Hall for lunch.  
"Nope, I doubt it. Even though it WAS different from the life line scene. You know what? If the things she's said about me were true, I'd be a living miracle..."  
"Well...Yeah, when you put it that way..."  
"See my point? She's a complete fake! Maybe she's had a few true predictions...But sheesh..."  
"But she's predicted stuff before and..."  
"Ron, don't you dare start on the omens again..."  
  
"So how was Divination?" Hermione asked with a small smirk.  
"I think you can answer that for yourself." Ron muttered, shaking his head. "Well, Harry isn't headed for death today."  
"It's true, I'm not." Harry smiled and laughed a bit.  
"What?"  
"She thinks that something from my past will resurface today. As if that'd be true."  
"Yeah, she's nothing but a fraud and a dolt, that's why I gave it up."  
"And when did you figure that out?"  
"My first lesson."  
  
"Hey, where's everyone?" Ron asked as the trio walked into the Great Hall, which was almost empty except for a few lingering students. "Remember, that thing's on instead of Quidditch. I should know." Harry muttered, shaking his head as they walked over to the door. "Trust you to know." Ron laughed as they stepped out into the sunshine. Walking over to the Quidditch pitch, they all paused, before making their way through the crowd. "What's going on?" Harry asked, staring at the large, blue fire. Hermione looked a little white. "What is it, Hermione?" Ron asked, looking at her funnily.  
"Someone from the dead's about to be risen." Hermione whispered. "I've only ever read about these ceremonies before..."  
"Hang on, Harry! Something from your past will resurface...Remember?!" Ron asked, suddenly excited.   
*******************************************************************************************  
Sorry if it was rushed a bit, but um...It's kind of midnight here...Well night! ^_^ 


End file.
